


Sunday Roast

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [56]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Mick, Cuddling & Snuggling, Food Kink, Len's Ass as Food, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Undernegotiated Kink, birthday celebration, safeword, very light take on cannibalism??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Len, a terrible cook, attempted to cook Mick a birthday meal. It went about as well as previously predicted. Luckily, there are other things to eat in the house. Namely a shapely behind on Mick's husband that can be prepared via loving application of a wooden spoon.





	Sunday Roast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts).

> //It is the birthday of Captain Klep, fellow kinkster and Coldwave lover and giver of ideas about the treatment of one L. Snart's ass~ Happy birthday Klep, I hope you like what I did with that idea of yours~  
Check out the original recipe in the end notes!!

Len cursed when he pulled the roast out of the oven and instead of a nice, rich pork aroma all that he could smell was burnt bits and smoke. He quickly waved his hand in front of his face to clear some of the smoke, then looked down at the charred piece of charcoal that had once been a piece of meat.

He knew he couldn‘t cook, but still he‘d wanted to attempt it again today and he‘d hoped it‘d at least be edible. It was for Mick‘s birthday, after all. Mick loved cooking, and he knew that he‘d have loved to cook his own birthday meal as well, but Mick had been so busy lately, and so tired on top of it, with taking over responsibility for the Rogues while also keeping up with the Legends. After he‘d come back from the Oculus Len had decided that he needed time off. Time off from being a Legend, time off from being a criminal. He needed some time to just find Len again, to pick out and glue together the pieces that made himself up from all the torn bits and pieces that Gideon had located through time and then somehow…. fused together again until they formed a Leonard Snart.

That had been almost a year ago by now, and Len was finally feeling like himself again. But unlike him, Mick had not taken any steps back, had instead tossed himself into being a Legend more firmly. It was his way of dealing with his loss and then getting Len back, Len knew that. Still, he missed him sometimes.

But today he would come home, he knew that, and he wanted to greet his partner like he deserved, with a good hearty meal and his favourite beer, and then an evening of lying naked together on the couch and cuddling, enjoying the closeness and the intimacy and telling each other mushy things that they‘d never normally admit.

He‘d been looking forward to that, really, and now he‘d already ruined the first part of that before it had even started.

And now, on top of that, he could hear the door opening and the telltale sounds of Mick coming home, closing the door behind him and shuffling out of his jacket before taking off his shoes. Len had long stopped thinking it weird that Mick immediately took off his shoes, but kept his gloves on for about an hour after he came home still.

“Smells good, Snart. You starting a fire in here?” Mick asked him as he came into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and eyed the mess that Len made, dubiously checking it out with a raised eyebrow.

Len growled and took a step back, also surveying the results of his work.

“Trying not to, actually, but not very successfully, it seems.” He took the piece of coal off the rack and tossed it in a bowl to let it cool off. He‘d learned enough to know not to toss it out into the trash immediately, at least. “I was going to cook you a birthday dinner.”

“Aww Lenny, you know you don‘t have to do that,” Mick cooed, and Len actually rolled his eyes at him. He couldn‘t let on that he loved it when Mick got that sweet with him, after all. They weren‘t naked on the couch yet.

“I want to though,” he insisted with a shrug. He should have known it wouldn‘t work out, really.

“I can make my own birthday dinner. I can show you.”

Mick was suddenly very close and crowding Len against the counter, his lips twisted into a smirk.

“It features my favourite food…”

“Your favourite food?” Len asked, a bit taken aback by how predatory Mick suddenly looked.

“Yes, my favourite,” he replied, and before Len could wonder more about what that was he found himself scooped up, turned around and laid out over Mick‘s thigh, his ass propped up high. He let out a yelp that only got vocalized when his pants were already down, hanging around his knees.

“Mick, what-?”

“My favourite food,” Mick stated and gave one of Len‘s ass cheeks a good squeeze, “is roast, as you know. So I thought maybe I can get my very favourite one today. Len‘s Rump, how does that sound. I even have the recipe in my head.”

He patted Len‘s behind and then shuffled him around so he was positioned so that he wouldn‘t slide off Mick‘s lap.

“All you need is a good sized Roast of Len, serves two. And then you position it on a Thigh of Mick for better results. It makes all the difference, I promise.”

Len could feel Mick leaning over and grabbing something from the table, and he couldn‘t hold back a little chuckle. “Mick, are you high?”

“Nah. Just hungry, since my husband burned dinner, but I‘ll make us something better,” came the reply and then Mick‘s hands were back on his ass.

“To season you‘ll need special roasting spices, to be administered with a spoon. A very special spoon though, only ones with a heart-shaped cutout will do. For this special occasion, we will go with Roasting Spices number forty-eight.”

Mick shifted under him for a bit and then his hand pressed down into Len’s ass before lifting away.

“To start, the rump needs to be pre-seasoned. This warm-up seasoning will be administered by hand.” Before he’d even finished speaking, his hand had come down again, giving Len a sharp swat on the ass.

“I never knew my ass fascinated you like this,” Len told him, and he elicited a chuckle from Mick. “Oh, believe me, your sweet ass is a delicacy, Lenny,” came the reply, just in time with the next hefty spank. “You want a safeword for this?”

“Will you stop if I tell you I’m done?” He turned his head just enough to make eye contact with Mick, ensuring that he got the pun, and Mick retaliated by giving him another harsh swat.

“Of course I will, I’m not in the habit of cooking my food overly much, you idiot.”

“Wow, Mick… such fancy expressions from you tonight!” He burst out into a short laugh as Mick simply replied by swatting him again, settling into a rhythm now.

It had been much too long since they’d done a fun spanking, really, and somehow… somehow the idea was stimulating, the idea of Mick treating his ass like a piece of meat, of tenderizing it, maybe oiling it up later… he’d feel so appreciated, and worshiped, and Mick clearly was having fun with where this was going, too. Len had never thought about this before, but now, he couldn’t help but want more. He couldn’t wait to see where this would be going.

“Mh… no safeword is cool then, by the way.”

Mick gave an acknowledging grunt and just held Len down with his free hand as he squirmed a bit, trying to get more comfortable.

“After the pre-seasoning, the more thorough seasoning needs to be done,” Mick told him, and then he gave Len a few rough pats, but stopped spanking him with his hand. “For that, the wooden spoon will come into action.”

Len felt a shiver run through him at the thought of the spoon. Mick knew that he loved that thing, that he loved feeling the little pinprick of the sharp cutout and the more dull pain of the impact of the wood on his skin. And for the theme they were going with the wooden spoon was just the perfect implement, really.

“Yeah, you should make sure the meat is thoroughly seasoned, wouldn’t want to have underseasoned, bland food at the end.”

Just after he’d said that the spoon came down for the first time and made him wince. He didn’t protest though but just wriggled a little and then pushed his ass up, presenting it to Mick for more spanking.

“What spices are you using?” he asked, feeling playful and a little curious now.

“Still packet number forty-eight,” Mick told him. “It’s a personalized mix of my favourite spices and herbs, perfectly mixed to go best with the roast we’re having.”

“That sounds great. Do you get a spice mix for every year then?”

“Got my first one this year, but if this turns out good I could get another one next year.”

“I like this idea, it’s going great so far.”

Just then, he had to hold back another wince as the sting of the little pinprick part really stood out for the first time.

“Careful not to break the skin, I heard that’s not good for the meat,” he warned, and Mick snorted over him.

“How did you hear anything about cooking? You’re right though, I should not go down into the meat. Could ruin the flavour, or make all the juices run out while it’s cooking.”

“Make the juices run out? You didn’t put any juices in me yet though,” Len leered, and Mick swiftly paid him back for that comment with an extra harsh slap.

“Didn’t put any juices in you for the past twenty years, Lenny, don’t be gross.”

“I’m not gross, just stating the truth!”

“Get your damn juices from elsewhere then, I’m not sticking my cock in my dinner.”

Somehow, that had both of them bursting out laughing so hard that Mick even had to pause his spanking for a few heartbeats.

“Goddammit, Snart, you’re terrible,” he told him as he picked it back up. They were quiet now for a while. The only sounds being heard were the spoon hitting Len’s naked ass and Len’s harsh breathing that accompanied every spank.

After a while though, the little pinpricks of the spoon got to be a bit much, and Len felt himself squirming a bit more.

“How’s the seasoning going?” he asked, trying not to wince too hard at the next strike.

“Mh, already moved over into cooking by now, I think, temperature’s rising nicely, meat’s getting nice and red and tender. How you doin’ down there?”

Len took a moment to reply, trying to figure out how much he could still bear.

“I know you like your meat on the rare side, think I’ll be done soon?”

The spanking stopped immediately then, and Mick’s hand came to rest heavily between Len’s shoulders.

“You alright?”

“I didn’t say I was done, Mick. I don’t want you to have a raw dinner so get on with it.”

“So prickly,” Mick gave back, but there was laughter in his voice as he continued with the spanking.

“Once the roast is up to temperature and starts to get nice and red and sweaty we gotta keep it there for a little while for it to really get some heat,” Mick explained as he settled back into the rhythm of spanking Len.

“Wouldn’t want you to have anything less than perfect”, Len replied, even though he could feel that he was slowly getting towards the edge of what he could bear. But for his Mick, he’d always be willing to go to his limits and beyond.

The only thing was that he’d really like to have dinner after this, and he was pretty sure that for all the food talk, his ass wasn’t actually turning into something edible.

“Imagine the things we could do here, Lenny… Put you out on the table and cover you in food so I can eat it off you. You would be the perfect plate. I could truss you up and oil you, prepare you for the oven for a feast that feeds more than two… uhh, we have that firepit outside, we could play with that!”

Len just snorted and shook his head. “How long have you held that kink under wraps, Mick? I didn’t know that you had that much of a food kink.”

There was a little pause in the spanking before Mick picked it back up, and when he replied, his voice was a little bashful.

“Discovered it when I was sixteen or so. Usually comes with much darker thoughts but I thought… thought this could be fun?”

“I don’t mind being your food like this,” Len told him and wriggled his ass at him. “Almost done there? I’m hungry but I can’t see.”

“Almost done. Already nice and red and just perfect, really.” This was followed by a few more harsh swats, and then Mick put the spoon aside.

“You good?”

“Am I done, you mean? Pretty nicely so, I think.”

With a chuckle, Mick pulled him up again, turning him so he sat astride his lap, facing his husband. Len made good use of this new position by leaning in for a kiss.

“Happy birthday, Mick.”

“Happy birthday to me indeed,” Mick replied and lifted Len as if he weighed nothing when he stood, leaving Len to wrap his legs around Mick’s waist and hold on to him.

“Lemme just check-” Mick walked over to the stove and touched each of the knobs on it, making sure everything was turned off before the turned and walked out of the kitchen, precious cargo in his arms.

“This is served best freshly oiled in scented calming lotion and on soft, silky sheets,” he explained, and got a weak chuckle from Len.

“That sounds like a good idea. Good for the post-food coma, too,” he murmured and snuggled his head into Mick’s neck, sighing happily at the familiar scent and the scratch of the ever-present stubble tickling his nose. “Sorry I ruined your meal.”

“Didn’t ruin anything, Lenny. Let’s get this course now and then we’ll just order in, alright? Gonna clean the kitchen tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” he agreed and easily let himself be laid out on their bed.

“What do you wanna order later?” he asked and rolled around, presenting his sore backside to Mick so he could rub some lotion into it.

“Mh, nothing particular… what do you wanna?”

“Mick, it’s your birthday, you choose.”

A little discontent grumbling came from the man in question but then those big, warm, gentle hands started spreading lotion on Len’s butt, immediately bringing him some short-term relief from the soreness and the pain radiating through him.

“I want something from that new Indian place, then. We were gonna try that out anyway...”

“Mh… sounds good. Not sure they have a nice roast like you made here though.”

“Pretty sure they don’t, but this one is for me only anyway.” Out of the corner of his eye Len could see Mick leaning down, and then he felt Mick’s lips on his ass, gently kissing the heated skin.

“Wanted to lick you to give it a taste, but now lotion’s on already, fuck,” he grumbled, and Len gave a little snort.

“Gotta remember to do that for next year then. Now am I gonna get my cuddles or what, after you’ve been using me for your food fetish?”

“Wasn’t good for you?” Mick asked, looking genuinely concerned.

“Nah, was great. Should’ve figured you’d go for a food fetish,” he grinned and reached out to tug Mick closer.

“Birthday cuddles now?”

This time, Mick easily acquiesced and climbed onto the bed with Len, pulling him into his arms.

“Birthday cuddles now. Happy birthday to me.”

Len welcomed him onto the bed with another sweet kiss and then snuggled into him with a happy sigh.

“Happy birthday to you. Had a good day?”

“A great one, really.” There was a moment of silence, and then a big sigh. “Love you, Lenny.”

“And I love you, Mick,” Len replied, “even if you don’t want to fill your dinner with your juices.”

That got him a pillow over the head and the got tackled to the bed, but both he and Mick were laughing too hard for it to be threatening.

Len easily rolled them around again and curled up happily on Mick’s chest.

“This was fun,” he murmured and propped his chin up so he could look down at Mick.

“We should try out that spice packet number forty-nine next year.”

The grin that spread on Mick’s face was divine.

“Oh, we definitely should. Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Klep's original recipe for Len's rump: 
> 
> **Well Roasted Len-Rump**
> 
> _Ingredients:_  
1 x Len rump  
1 x Meaty Mick thigh (two if you're particularly hungry)  
Roasting spices (#48)  
1 x wooden spoon (heart shaped cut-out)
> 
> _Process:_
> 
> Preheat Len rump with hand seasoning. Rub in well.
> 
> Peel the outer covering off your Len rump and drape over the Mick thighs.
> 
> Begin seasoning the rump thoroughly with the wooden spoon (spice sachet #48) for approximately 15-20 minutes.
> 
> When the Len rump starts to sweat and redden, increase temperature briefly then recover. Allow to simmer for 15 minutes.
> 
> Remove from heat source and massage rump well with oil. Allow to cool before serving on a bed of soft sheets.
> 
> _Serves 2_


End file.
